


Was noch Spaß macht

by Khana



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker mag diesen Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was noch Spaß macht

**Author's Note:**

> Für den Porn-Battle 2009 bei Ficathon_de.

Parker mag diesen Job.

Nicht diesen speziellen – okay, doch, diesen auch. Sie kann sich fünfzig Stockwerke in die Tiefe stürzen, natürlich mag sie diesen Job. Aber sie mag auch den ganzen Job, mit den anderen.  
Das ist seltsam, weil Parker eigentlich nicht so mit Menschen kann. Untertreibung. Aber mit diesen vieren, das ist fast wie...

Genau.

Nicht wegen des Geldes. Geld hat sie vorher auch gehabt, mehr als genug. Parker mag Geld.

Auch nicht, weil sie jetzt Freunde hat. Okay. Nicht nur. Parker kann ohne Freunde. Ohne... das andere. Parker braucht keine Menschen.

Es ist eben, weil der Job Spaß macht. Allein hat es auch Spaß gemacht, Adrenalin und all das, aber jetzt. Mit den anderen. Das ganze Drumrum, das Vorher, das Nachher, das wilde Rauschen in ihren Ohren, und Hardisons Stimme. "Spring, Baby. Jetzt." Direkt in ihrem Ohr. Eliot, der sie auffängt, wenn sie noch nicht mal damit rechnet. Sophie, die ihr beibringt, wie man Leute liest; Nate, der weiß, was sie kann, weiß, warum sie es kann, und was sie gemacht hat, und wie gottverdammt kaputt sie sich manchmal fühlt, ist. Es macht – trotzdem, gerade darum – verdammt noch mal Spaß!

"Wisst ihr, was noch Spaß macht?"

Hardison sieht auf, Eliot grunzt.

"Sex."

Parker hat noch nie verstanden, warum Leute immer so ein großes Gehabe um Sex machen.  
Es macht Spaß, fühlt sich gut an. Nicht so gut, wie fünfzig Stock in die Tiefe zu stürzen, aber ähnlich.

"Parker", sagt Hardison. "Ehrlich?"  
"Was?", sagt Eliot.  
Parker grinst. "Warum nicht? Kommt schon. Wir haben eh nichts zu tun. Ich werd verrückt vor Langeweile."  
"Du wirst?", fragt Eliot, und okay, wo er recht hat.

"Weniger Reden", sagt Parker, geht zu Eliot, der auf dem Sofa sitzt.

"Weniger Klamotten", sagt sie, und zieht sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

"Warum gehst du zu ihm, eh?" Hardison steht hinter ihr, und sie dreht sich zu ihm um, grinst.  
"Weil du hergekommen bist."  
"Also willst du..."  
"Alles", sagt Parker, weil sie das manchmal wirklich will.

Sie greift nach seinem Shirt, zieht es hoch, und sie ist zu verdammt klein, manchmal. Er zieht es ganz aus, beugt sich zu ihr vor.

"Willst du mich küssen?", fragt Parker.  
"Das war die Idee, ja. Komm schon."

Parker überlegt. Küssen ist seltsam. Zunge an Zunge, Lippen, die entweder zu trocken oder zu nass werden, und das ganze Hin und Her von Speichel. Eklig.  
Aber okay, wenn es Hardison Spaß macht. Parker versteht, dass Küssen eine Vorstufe von Sex ist. Sie nickt.

Hardison küsst sie, und es ist genauso seltsam wie immer, aber nicht so eklig. Sie kann damit umgehen, es ist okay.

Er zieht sie mit sich auf das Sofa, neben Eliot.

Parker lässt Hardison weiter küssen, mit ihrer Zunge machen, was er will. Ihre Hände sind an Eliots Hemd, knöpfen Knöpfe auf, fahren über Muskeln. Hmmm, schöne Muskeln.

Hardison hört auf sie zu küssen.

"Du stehst nicht so drauf, hm, Baby?"  
Parker schüttelt den Kopf. "Ist okay", sagt sie.  
"Wenn du nicht drauf stehst, machen wir's nicht."

Parker lächelt breit, mit vielen Zähnen. Sie steht auf, zieht Hardison mit hoch, öffnet den Knopf an ihrer Hose, und dreht ihm den Rücken zu.

"Fick mich", sagt sie, und fährt mit der Hand in Eliots Hose.

"Whoa, whoa", sagt der. "Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich einen Dreier mit euch will."  
"Doch", sagt Eliot. Sie hat von Sophie gelernt, Leute zu lesen. "Du willst Hardison."

"Wah?" Hardison hat ihr die Hose schon halb heruntergezogen, und als Parker über die Schulter zu ihm guckt, sieht er schockiert aus.

"Bist du blind?", fragt sie ihn. "Natürlich will er."  
"Aber—"  
"Ruhe", schnauzt Eliot.

Parker dreht sich zu ihm zurück und sieht ihn an. Ihre Hand ist kurz vor seinem Schwanz, und wenn sie die Finger noch ein bisschen...  
Eliots Hand schnellt vor, packt ihren Unterarm, hält sie fest.

"Komm schon, Eliot. Du willst ihn. Er will mich. Ich will Sex. Ist doch ganz einfach."

Ist es wirklich. Warum müssen Leute immer alles so kompliziert machen?

"Männer", murrt Parker. "Ehrlich. Ihr könnt eure schwulen Identitätskrisen später haben, okay? Aber jetzt—"

Mit dem Hintern drückt sie sich an Hardisons Schwanz, einmal, zweimal. Na also, wird doch wieder.  
Sie steckt die Hand, die freie, in Eliots Hose, und greift zu.

"Jetzt haben wir Spaß."


End file.
